


Wedding Plans

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some arguments are unavoidable, even for a vampire and Slayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Plans

The slam of the front door jarred him out of his doze. Giles sat up, blinking rapidly as he tried to figure out why it was so dark before reality slammed into him and he remembered that he was blind. Getting to his feet, he stretched a hand out and took one tentative step forward, then another, following the voices he could hear out in the living room.

"Please?"

"Already said no an' that's it, Slayer. Can pout at me all day if you like, but I'm not lettin' you doll me up just so's you can have your little Barbie Dream Weddin'."

Buffy scowled at her fiance and opened her mouth to argue, but he just folded his arms and leveled an even stare at her. Deciding to change tactics, she laid a hand on his arm and gave him a sweet, earnest smile instead. "C'mon, it's not like I'm asking for one of those haute cuisine dresses. I just want -"

"Pretty sure that's couture, luv." Spike's lips twitched as he struggled to hold back laughter. His girl's malapropisms were charming, but he didn't think she'd see it the same way if he started snickering over them in front of her.

"Whatever. That's not the point and you know it. But I'm only going to get to do this once, and I want it to be more than just us standing in front of a judge with our patrol clothes on." She looked up at him, silently imploring him to understand. "Don't you want our wedding day to be special?"

The vampire's gaze softened at the wistful look in her eyes. Truthfully, he could imagine nothing better than seeing Buffy walk towards him clad in some white dream of a dress, proclaiming to the world that she was his and no other's. And knowing that she wanted him, not just for a night or two, but forever, in the most sacred and human of ways... it was enough to make him beg to be her slave. Almost. "Gonna be special, pet, no doubt about that. Isn't every day a Slayer gets hitched, an' to a vampire at that. Just don't see how me wearin' some poncy suit makes a difference."

"Because then I can't wear a real wedding dress!" Buffy burst out in a near wail. "It would look ridiculous if I had a pretty white dress on and you were in jeans and -"

"My duster?" Spike smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Here, now, luv. You want your dress, you can have it. Just lemme have some dignity an' spare me the cummerbund, yeah?"

She buried her face in his shirt and breathed deep, inhaling the scent of smoke and whiskey and Spike, then laughed and nodded. "No cummerbund, got it."

One hand stroked over her hair. "That's my girl," Spike purred, bending to kiss her. His tongue stroked over her bottom lip and Buffy opened her mouth, moaning softly as her vampire deepened the embrace.

A crash from the door made the couple break apart, both turning to look at the horrified Watcher who stared sightlessly into the living room. "Dear Lord, it wasn't a dream."


End file.
